Another Balconyesqe twist
by 5uck3r4pun15hm3nt
Summary: N/D Set after the famous balcony scene in SBSB, I felt something was missing in the show so this fills in a few bits. Might deviate from canon as it progresses. My first fanfic, please be nice but honest!
1. Chapter 1

Set after the balcony scene, initially from Niles' POV...

* * *

So, my goddess just declared her love to me, right here, on this very balcony, then she left me for another man. My insides must have become lead plated in that very instant because after she closed the door I gave in to the crushing weight that pulled me to the floor, fortunately I had somehow made it over to the corner of the balcony before this happened. My eyes blurred, swimming in my unshed tears and I was left barely able to prop myself up in the corner, my head resting on the wall behind me. I could feel a dull beat inside me, suddenly so aware of my own heart, it would would surely give up the fight soon. My life force was draining, what was there left for my heart to beat for now that Daphne had chosen _him_? The oxygen in the air around me must have been replaced with some toxic chemical because it became impossible to catch my breath and with each struggled attempt my throat burned through the strain. The only good sensation I felt at this moment was when I tried to hydrate my dry lips, and I noticed her taste was still lingering on me. My body shivered as I remembered how close we were just a few minutes ago. One hard swallow choked down the sob that was being forced upon me by my own unruly body. I used all my efforts to stop my imagination wandering to what we could be doing right now if our kiss didn't end prematurely. Would my hands have moved to her hair, or held her tighter? Would my kisses have moved to her neck? No, I can't think this right now, but I didn't know what else to do. My complete lack of energy meant my only option, at least for the time being, was to stare aimlessly at the view from the balcony. I don't know how long I was there before I heard the party in the room behind me begin to die down and I thought I heard Frasier's voice, he must be moving Daphne's family on from his room. At this time I just needed to be alone, so I stayed quite and hoped he didn't come out onto the balcony.

_Meanwhile in Frasier's world..._

After postponing going to my room for fear of interrupting Niles and Daphne I finally gave in to my curiousity, I just had to know how they both were. Entering my room and being greeted by the entire Moon family was not what I expected. After several attempts to get their attention I simply gave up and exited to the bar, maybe if I returned bearing gifts they would at least listen to me. There I spotted Daphne, deep in thought, sitting on a bar stool.

"Daph" but I got no response. I pulled up a stool next to her. "Daphne, are you alright?"

Daphne looked up to acknowledge she heard but stayed silent.

"So, how did the talk with Niles go?"

She shook her heard slightly indicating that it didn't end well.

Poor Niles, I thought, he must have gone through Hell tonight. Poor Daphne too, I could see her heart was breaking.

"Dr. Crane I'm so sorry about all this, I don't like to be a burden. It's just - I love your brother so much and I don't know what to do!" She managed to force out before burying her head into my chest which muffled her uncontrollable sobbing.

"Oh Daph" I said, wrapping my arms around her. "It's not my place to say what you should do, it's quite simply your choice to make and then stick to. Niles really does love you you know."

A slight nod came from Daphne along with a quiet "I know". She raised her head up now and faced over the bar.

"But he's married now, Dr. Crane, I can't make him go through another divorce, I saw how much pain the last one caused him, I don't know if he could handle all that again."

"But Daph this time he will have you- "

"Don't Dr. Crane!" Daphne interrupted. "Please, don't say it. I've made my decision, it's for the best all round, now, I better go get some rest. Big day tomorrow and all." She spoke, slowly standing as if her body was fighting her movement.

"Yes I suppose, as a matter of fact I too could do with some rest, as soon as I have your family out of my room that is."

"Oh Dr. Crane, I completely forgot about them! You should have said something sooner. I'll get rid of them for you."

"Thanks Daph" I said, standing next to her and offering her a quick comfort hug before following her up to my room.

"I know this is hard but in a few years you'll look back on this as a minor bump in the road." Even speaking these words I regretted saying them, she should leave Donny for Niles, am I the only one who can see how perfect they would be together? Ironic really since it's took me the best part of seven years to notice how happy they would make each other. I was only saying this to comfort Daphne, as her friend I had to support her decision, even if it is at the expense of my brother's heart. He is, however, married so in some way he must love Mel, maybe they would be happy in the future too.

* * *

All reviews welcome, this is my first fanfic so please feel free to be brutal (but not too much!) Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_Still in Frasier's POV_

On arrival at the door to my room Daphne and I hatched a plan. It was mainly her idea and as she said: "threats and bribery are the only ways to shift the Moon clan". Our entrance went completely unnoticed so we scanned the room for Simon.

"Simon!" Daphne shouted collaring her brother, "This is Dr. Crane's room, now scarper before I throw you off that balcony!"

"Whoa, no need to take that tone with me Stilts!" Simon said, slurring through his words as usual, "It was my idea to take the party to the Winnebago. It was our dear mum that said we should stay here, actually."

"I don't care who's idea it was, just get out!" Daphne was in no mood to argue tonight. I could see she was losing her temper quickly so I intervened.

"Simon," I said, reaching for my wallet, "here's thirty dollars to fund you and your party to have a kegger of some sort in the Winnebago," The nod of approval from Daphne let me know I had used the term correctly. "Just will you all, please, vacate my room?"

Simon took the money before I even finished the sentence, "Come on you lot!" all the party members listened up as Simon climbed up onto the seat at the end of one of the beds, "Peter, Billy, you two come with me, I am going need you two strapping fellows to help me carry a keg from the bar to the Winnebago!" A small cheer erupted, "Everyone else, grab all you can from the mini bar and we'll meet you there!"

And with that they left, not exactly quietly but they did at least move pretty swiftly.

Daphne looked surprised to see her mum was the hanging back from the party, and Mrs. Moon then walked over to Daphne,

"Come on love, aren't you coming to join your family?" Mrs Moon said, "I mean, we never see you anymore, and we all do miss you you know." I could tell she'd been drinking, she's never usually this nice, "come on, at least have a bit of a natter with your old mum tonight before you go off to become someone's wife."

"All right mum, but not for long, I do have a few things I have to do tomorrow you know." Daphne answered, rolling her eyes, and giving me a rather resigned look. "Goodnight Dr. Crane, and thanks for your help tonight."

I could just manage a smile, "Goodnight Daphne, sleep well."

"Mum, I'll join you down there, I'm just going to tell Donny not to wait up." Daphne said to her mum and she walked through the connecting door to Donny's room.

As the door to Donny's room closed I walked over and locked it whilst listening to Mrs. Moon murmur away as she left the room through the main door. "To be honest I don't know what she sees in that man," and she's back, "round, short, maybe it's the money..." "Goodnight Mrs. Moon" I called to her as she walked down the stairs, and with that I closed the door and locked it.

I sat on the bed and finally took a breath, hoping the night's wild antics were finally calming down. Until I was unexpectedly interrupted.

"Mel?" Frasier stood, shocked at her brashness.

"Sorry to barge in like this Frasier," Mel said, in her dressing down and looking a little worried, "but have you seen Niles? He didn't answer his cell when I called and I have to go to bed in-" she checked her watch "eight minutes in order to get the correct amount of sleep and your brother is no where to be seen."

"I'm sorry Mel, I thought he'd be with you. I know the Moon family are having a small get together at the Winnebago, maybe he's there."

"I can't see why. He'd _never _be seen socialising with those sorts of..._people_. You know a couple of them just barged into my room completely unannounced, such rude behaviour." Frasier decided not to point out the irony of her statement, "Anyway," Mel added, "wherever Niles is he better have a good reason, and if you see him, Frasier, please tell him I've gone to bed. If he thinks I'm going to spend the rest of our married life simply playing the doting wife and waiting up for him, he has another think coming." And with that she left.

As soon as she left I stood up and locked the door. I couldn't have Mel barging into my room whenever she felt like it.

In the silence I could finally gather my thoughts. After all the past confusions and events it all came down to this: Niles and Daphne love each other, and now the other knows it, they should be together. Deciding it was time to find out where Niles was I took out my cell phone and dialled my brother's number. Hearing the ringing down the phone I casually glanced around the room, I was sure I could hear ringing coming from somewhere else, somewhere near by. Oh, Niles must have left his phone in here when he was talking to Daphne. I started wandering around, trying to get closer to the ringing, when I noticed it was coming from outside, on the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile from Niles' POV_

Damn ringing phone, trying to distract me from my anguish. Glancing at the screen I noticed it was Mel that was calling. For a moment I debated whether or not to answer. I know I can't run from her, from my wife, forever, but for this last night I was going to allow myself to spend my emotions on another. There was simply no space for Mel within my heart or soul tonight, I was going to allow myself to be consumed instead with my true love. Daphne loves me, tonight she kissed me, held me, and, as I wasn't likely to have any more emotional moments with her, I was going to savour these feelings, this pain she's given me. I was determined to feel every ounce of emotion that had been inflicted upon me tonight, so I tossed my ringing cell to the other side of the balcony and ignored it. This knot in my stomach, lump in my throat and weight in my heart were all caused by her, caused by my love for her, my yearning to be a part of her life and her rejection of me. As soon as I leave this balcony then the past seven years that I've spent infatuated with her will have been wasted. The longer that I stay then the longer I can hold on to the memories, to the hope.

I could hear a commotion coming from somewhere below the balcony, in the grounds, and after craning my neck a little I saw a small crowd moving towards the parking lot followed by Simon, along with a few more of Daphne's brothers, carrying a keg of beer. Well at least some people are having fun tonight. Why can't that be me? Happy-go-lucky, carefree, unrestrained. Wow, that's an odd thought, I never thought I would ever be jealous of Simon. Leaning my head back against the wall I looked up at the stars, the stars with their beauty that is now and forever tainted for me by Donny's proposal.

And then I heard her musical laughter. At first I thought I was imagining it, but I heard it again. I jumped up and leaned over the balcony, I saw her, linking arm in arm with her mother, carrying her heels as she walked across the lawn. For some reason I was relieved to see that she wasn't with Donny, not that it makes any difference since she'll be married to him tomorrow anyway, but knowing that at least for the moment he doesn't have her any more than I do made me feel better, or at least stifled my jealousy a little. My God, she really is an angel, her hair catching the moonlight beautifully and her porcelain skin immaculate and glowing. But even her laughter could not negate how sad she looked and I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. I had upset her, I shouldn't have brought any of this up tonight, as they say "ignorance is bliss" and she would be happy right now if it wasn't for me selfishly and indiscriminately throwing all my secrets at her. Mrs. Moon, from what I could make out, was talking away to Daphne as they walked across the grounds away from the building but Daphne's concentration seemed to wane, she didn't seem to be listening, as they were walking away from the building I could no longer see her face but her head was low, like she was just staring at the ground, lost in thought.

I've got to make things right. If she doesn't want me then she should at least be happy with whoever she has chosen instead.


End file.
